Modum Amoris: A Manner of Love
by liquescentt
Summary: Naruto. AU.   Some things fall apart so others can have a chance to bloom.   Implied Naru-Saku.


"He broke up with me." I glanced up cautiously from my food as she spoke, pausing my motions. She was just staring out the café window. The green coffee mug in both her hands, warming them as she sipped her hot chocolate. She seemed lost in thoughts that I knew I wasn't allowed to intrude into nor wanted to. I knew her too well; I didn't bring up things like that anymore.

"What?" I didn't quite hear what she had said or maybe I did and was just being cruel making her say it again. I could have sworn she turned to me in slow motion, her eyes catching mine. Causing me to tense; she always did that to me, since we were twelve. Even now at twenty-three, she still had such power over me. "He broke up with me." She told me softly, it was close to a hushed whisper but louder than before.

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't in a position to say anything; I didn't know him all that well. But I did know he was an idiot; every man who left her was an idiot, if only they knew. I awkwardly glanced away and rubbed the back of my neck. "What the hell for?"

Her smile hurt. I may have even physically flinched when I saw it. She gently pushed some hair that had fallen in her eyes behind her ear and laughed softly. "If I knew that, Naruto, I might have been able to stop it from happening." I could tell she was lying, she knew. Ever since Sasuke broke her heart a second time, she hadn't been able to keep a decent relationship. The guy couldn't handle her or he was a complete loser; either way, someone she didn't need.

"He said something about being tired of always being in my shadow. Or something along those lines." She sounded tired. She _looked_ tired. I wondered if she didn't sleep last night. No. Knowing the way she is, she did. She was too smart to not get sleep. "Maybe you should just… Stop dating for a while." I cautioned; I didn't want to step over those boundaries. I couldn't; not yet.

She seemed startled, almost stricken and for all that was in me, I couldn't think of a reason why. Maybe she thought I was going to comfort her, like I would normally do. But for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I was in a mood, one that could potentially be dangerous. She always told me it was the darker side of me venting itself; because even the sun has it's moments of full darkness.

Even so, whatever mood I was in, I still felt such an intense ache in my heart when she looked at me that way. "Sakura." I started, but paused, looking for the right way to say it. I looked outside momentarily, watching people pass by and took a swig of my warm tea. It felt nice as it ran down my throat and warmed my insides. It was one of those cold winter days that all you really wanted was something warm, no matter what it was.

When I glanced back, I froze; she looked like she was about to cry and I had no idea what to do if she did. I wasn't good with crying, not when it was _her_ crying. I lost track of what I had just planned to say and wasn't sure if I should wait for her to say something or just blurt out what needs to be said. But before I could finish deciding what to do she spoke. 

"You're probably right." She seemed to be calculating what to do. "It might… Be good for me. To not have to go through this again so soon." The way she said that bothered me. It was as if she knew it would happen again; that someone would break up with her. Almost as if she didn't think someone was capable of loving her. If that was the case, she was so utterly wrong that it would be painfully sad.

"I hate it, you know." I spat out. My eyes widen and my head shot up in her direction. I didn't mean for that to come out. Stupid mouth, you weren't supposed to say that! She didn't look angry though, nor did it look like I hurt her. Instead, she looked confused and curious. So, I continued.

I didn't plan for it to be like this. I didn't want to tell her after someone just threw her aside. "That you do what you do. Date around, I mean." She didn't seem to be catching on and I didn't blame her, I wasn't being very forward like I normally was. But still, after so many years; she should know by now. She shouldn't have to guess or question or wonder, she should just know. "You… You date all these losers looking for something that's been right in front of you all this time."

I knew my face was red. She was making me flustered in more ways than one. And when her eyes widened and her mouth opened a bit then closed, as if she was going to say something but decided against it. I only turned redder and felt completely awkward. For God's sake, I'm twenty-three; I shouldn't be getting all bothered like this. I was acting like a child. But then again, she would probably tell me I still was one.

"You know, Naruto." Against my own wishes, I still made eye contact and tried to stay composed. I watched as a smile slide across her face and she picked up her mug. She didn't take a sip, however, she just glanced down into it and swirled it around before turning her gaze out the window again. "You just may be right."


End file.
